


Spell It Out

by RandomRedneck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Humor, Potions, Short, Truth Spells, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Two witchy pals get a dose of the truth.





	Spell It Out

“I get that we’re witches and all now, but is the hat really necessary? And did you have to wear it while we were in town?”

 

Gravity Falls. And gathered in the upstairs bedroom of the Mystery Shack, teenage witch (Not the teenage witch you’re thinking of) Mabel Pines gave her best witchy cackle.

 

“Come on, get in the spirit of it. What fun is doing witch stuff if you don’t commit?”

 

Through a rather complicated adventure involving a Faustian bargain, Asmodeus, Gideon’s hair-spray, Sev’Ral Timez and a life or death yodel-off, Mabel and Pacifica had become enraptured with all things witch. And living in Gravity Falls, it wasn’t hard to find reference material to satiate their curiosity.

 

“I’m brewing a potion over a bubbling cauldron. I think I’m plenty in the spirit of it. Speaking of, pass me that vial of frog souls. I think I’ve just about got this one nailed...”

 

Pacifica had gravitated towards the potion maker side of things. All manner of brews and elixirs. 99% of them to make her look pretty...well, prettier.

 

“Frog souls, eye of guy named Newt, salamander tooth...just need a lock of hair to finish. This little wonder if keep my hair looking lustrous for a full month with no work.”

 

While she did that, Mabel poured through ‘Spells For The Largely Clueless’ in search of her latest attempt at magic.

 

“I’ve got it this time, Paz. The ‘True Love Locater’ spell. Just took me a half dozen tries, but this time I’m going to get it right...”

 

Pacifica rolled her eyes as she dropped a lock of hair into her cauldron.

 

“I’ve heard that one before. Paz, this spell will make us both invisible, Paz, this spell will make us fly, Paz, this spell will make us the center of attention...”

 

All three of those spells ended with the both of them running naked through town. But that was a story for another time.

 

“Oh, ye of little faith. Watch and be amazed. Ahem. Etal oot. Lrig yllis uoy ti gniticer pots. lleps hturt a s'tI .lleps evol a t'nsi siht!”

 

The spellbook (And Mabel) glowed bright blue, the light fading after a few seconds.

 

“...I don’t think worked.”

 

Pacifica shrugged.

 

“Told you. And...voila! My potion is done. What do you think?”

 

To both their surprises, she responded with.

 

“You’ve been gorgeous since the day we met. That potion is pointless. You always look amazing.”

 

That caught both of them a little off guard.

 

“Wow. Thanks, Mabes. I’m glad you think so.”

 

Mabel wasn’t sure where that came from. She looked through the book again.

 

“I think I’m in the wrong section. Where is that spell. It better point me to her. Otherwise what’s the point. I need confirmation here you stupid book. I like cheese.”

 

Pacifica looked up from her cauldron.

 

“...Mabel, are you okay?”

 

Mabel scratched her head.

 

“Please stop looking at me for a second. You’re stupidly gorgeous and I can’t concentrate when you do. That’s why I accidentally walked into that lightpole when you smiled at me yesterday.”

 

Pacifica strolled over and plucked the book from her hands.

 

“Uh, Mabel? That wasn’t a love locater spell. That was a forced truth spell. You can’t not tell the truth right now...so everything you just said...”

 

Mabel gulped.

 

“Mabel, do you like  _me_?”

 

Oh, how Mabel wished she could lie to preserve her dignity.

 

“Yes. I’ve had a crush on you since the day we met. I wanted to use the love locater spell to see if it was meant to be. I’m such a dork. You’re really pretty. I had a crush on Wendy for a week. I-”

 

Pacifica quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

 

“Okay, hun. Just stop talking before you blurt out every secret you...really, Wendy? Never mind. So, you have a crush on me?”

 

She simply nodded this time.

 

“Good. Cause I’ve had one on you, too. Why do you think I’m so into these beautification potions? I wanted to make myself look even more amazing so you’d notice me.”

 

They sat there for a few seconds in silence...and proceeded to both break into a fit of laughter.

 

“Well, that’s a relief. I like you, you like me. Maybe we can do something together sometime. You know, in the...datey sense.”

 

Mabel nodded.

 

“I’d like that.”

 

Pacficia leaned in and stole a quick peck on the cheek.

 

“Well, I guess getting the wrong spell worked out this time.”

 

Mabel gulped again, as the truth came out.

 

“Oh, those three spells were on purpose. I just thought it was funny making you run naked through town.”

 

They sat there again in silence.

 

“Whatever we do on this date, you’re paying for ALL of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post.  
> http://dipifica.tumblr.com/post/178304785693/teenage-mabel-and-pacifica-becoming-witch-gfs


End file.
